Paint roller trays are typically not more than 12 inches wide and 16 inches long. Trays within this size range will accommodate most paint rollers. However, there is also a need for larger size paint roller trays having a width, for example, of 20 or more inches and a length for example of 15 or more inches for accommodating larger size paint rollers having roller covers, for example, 18 inches long or longer.
The smaller size plastic paint roller trays are relatively easy to injection mold. However, it is much more difficult to economically injection mold larger size plastic paint roller trays that have the requisite strength for supporting an adequate supply of paint for the larger size paint roller covers and that are sufficiently rigid to permit even rolling of paint out of the larger size paint roller covers while allowing excess paint to return to the paint roller reservoir. Also, there is a need to provide such paint roller trays with a plurality of compartments that are separated from the roll off area for holding paint applicators such as paint brushes and the like.
As used herein, the term “paint” is intended to encompass other liquid coating materials besides paint including stain, polyurethane and the like.